


He's my boyfriend!

by 2hyunBugi



Series: Shy Jonghyun and Charismatic JR, a 2hyun fluff lovestory [3]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: Jonghyun is worried if Minhyun is serious about him.Minhyun announced that Jonghyun is his boyfriend.JR just want Jonghyun to accept his past.





	He's my boyfriend!

It never crossed Jonghyun’s mind that he’ll be in a relationship. He already accepted that he’ll be alone his whole life and then suddenly someone entered his life, someone who’s willing to accept him. Even his own parents are having a tough time accepting Jonghyun because he’s mentally ill. Ren used to tell him that he got lots of admirer but for him love is impossible. It’s not that he’s in love yet with the guy he’s dating now, but it will also lead to that right?

“JONGHYUN!” Jonghyun received a sudden pain on his forehead as Ren flicked it hard. “That hurts!”

Ren rolled his eyes, “That’s what I intended to do. Your soul’s been travelling far. I need you to comeback.”

Jonghyun pouted as he rubbed his forehead, “What do you need, anyway?”

“Our professor left already and our class is done.” Ren helped Jonghyun to packed his belongings. “You’ve been in the cloud lately. Is there something wrong or something you need to tell me?”

Jonghyun tensed making Ren to give him a scrutinized look. “Jonghyun… don’t dare lie to me.” He sighed, “Fine, let’s go to the cafeteria. I’ll tell you about it.”

 

“WHATTTT?! You’re dating someone and you just told me now!?” Ren shouted and suddenly stood up, making all the people in the cafeteria to look at him. 

Jonghyun covered his face in embarrassment. He pulled down Ren back to his chair, “Can you please lower your voice? This is embarrassing.”

“I’m your only friend and you dare hide it from me?” Ren frowned.

He looked at Ren, “It’s not that…just…”

“Just?” Ren raised his left eyebrow, moving closer to Jonghyun.

“We just started dating few days ago. I haven’t seen him since then… I don’t even know if he’s serious about dating someone like me.” Jonghyun told him, his eyes a bit teary.

Ren smiled, “I didn’t imagine that someday we’ll talk about your love life Jonghyun.” He patted Jonghyun’s face. “Be confident, you’re good looking and one of the nicest person I know.”

“I might be the nicest, but I’m also crazy. How can someone like me be in a relationship?” 

“Does he know about your situation?” Ren continues to pat Jonghyun, comforting his best friend. “Yeah, he met JR first and he kinda threatened me that I should be his boyfriend or else he’ll spread my secret more…”

“Do you like him?” Jonghyun too a while to answer, “I’m a bit attracted to him. He seems nice and a good kisser too” Ren grinned widely as he saw Jonghyun red face. “You really like him! I guess, he doesn’t mind your situation Jonghyun. Try the water first and then if you’re really sure about him, let him in your heart fully. By the way, who is guy?”

“Hwang Minhyun, do you know him? He’s a businessman and it seems like he went to the competition last time. He told me that he went there and was waiting for me backstage.” Jonghyun said, trying to remember the explanation of Minhyun on how they met, rather how JR and he met.

“Oh my god! That handsome and hot guy?! Wow, you’re lucky. He seems really interested to you when I saw him” Ren remembered that hot look Minhyun gave to JR last time. “You mean JR, not me..” Jonghyun sulked as he eat his ramen. “Don’t be a downer. He wants you, Jonghyun to be his boyfriend not JR. Also JR told me he wants someone to look after you.” 

Jonghyun sighed, “If you think so…”

_____________________________________________________________________ 

 

Jonghyun is having an intense battle on his laptop when his phone suddenly vibrates on his table. He answered in mindlessly still engrossed to the game.

“Jonghyun-ah, can you come with me to a company party?” His brother, Jisung asked him. “You know that Mom and Dad don’t like it when I attend parties, hyung.” He paused his game and sit on his bed. “Besides why do you need me? You got your girlfriend to come with you.”

“I already broke up with her. I asked our parents about it and they agreed. You need to socialize with people for our business too.” Jisung said, trying to persuade his brother. 

“The business doesn’t involve me. You’re the heir, but since you’re desperate for me to accompany you… I’ll go, but you need to buy me the new computer set that I really really wanted.” 

“I’ll lend you my card for a day then. Thank you my baby brother. I’ll pick you up later, okay? Make sure to dress and style yourself properly. We’re the pride of the Kims!” Jonghyun laughed with his brother, “Fine~ Don’t blame me if my style is different from yours.”

__________________________________________________________________ 

Jonghyun entered his brother’s car and Jisung is satisfied with his look. “You look handsome like me Jonghyun.”

“Someone helped me, don’t ask who.” Jonghyun said quickly before Jisung get curious. “What kind of party are we going anyway?”

“Ah I forgot to tell you! The Hwang Empire is hosting a party for the success of their expansion in Middle East.” Jonghyun’s face paled when he heard his brother, “Does it mean Hwang Minhyun will be there?”

“Of course, silly. He’s the CEO, he needs to be there. Why? Don’t like him?” Jisung looked at his face. “You look like you just heard a bad news.”

“No… it’s not like that.” Jisung hummed as a respond and they arrived at the venue. 

Jonghyun is having a mental battle to himself because he’s torn betwwen running away and making his brother mad vs hiding behind his brother the whole time to avoid meeting Minhyun. He’s also trying to summon JR, knowing that his other self can handle the things better but seems like JR’s been silent most of the time now compared before.

Before he can decide of a proper solution for his internal struggle, Jisung dragged him inside. Jonghyun glued himself to his brother while looking around, trying to avoid Minhyun as well as the people. His brother is quite famous for being easy going and great businessman and people approached them more. He was introduced to people with different line of business. He was mostly praised because of his good looks and somehow both him and his brother are being matched to daughters and sons of the company owners present there. 

He’s been talking to someone named Kwon Hyunbin whose parents shoved in front of him thinking it’s a good thing to match him with the guy. He almost forgot that he’s in Minhyun’s party when he was suddenly pulled in a hug. He can’t see the man’s face but he knows the smell. He saw his brother looking at him in shocked while the other attendees of the party are looking at them intrigued. 

“I didn’t know that you will come, babe. If you told me, I will personally be the one to brought you here.” Minhyun pulled out from the hug, looking at him. Jonghyun blushed, completely dumbfounded of their situation. 

Jisung approached the two, confused with the situation. “Excuse me Hwang Minhyun-sshi. Do you know my brother?”

“Of course I do, he’s my boyfriend.” Minhyun said proudly, earning them gasps from the people around them and Jisung’s small eyes widening. 

Jonghyun is still speechless with everything but went out of his trance when Minhyun pulled him at the front, introducing him to all of the people present there. 

“Everyone, thank you for coming here and celebrating the great success of my company. It’s been years since I established my company and it became an empire that all you became part of. I’ve been quite with my personal life because I want to be professional in every aspect but I want you all to meet my lovely boyfriend, Kim Jonghyun the second son of Kim Real Estates. We just started dating recently but I’m planning my future with him already.” Minhyun looked at him after he’s done with his speech. For the nth time of that day, he became speechless. He was pulled by Minhyun again to his side the whole night, spending the rest of the evening with him while they talk to people, mostly Minhyun talk while he just smile at them shyly. 

He took a breather when Minhyun let go of him after the party, his boyfriend need to talk to someone for a bit. His brother approached him, his face still in confused state. “So?”

Jonghyun sighed, “Fine, I’m dating him.”

“I clearly saw and heard how he introduced you earlier, Jonghyun-ah~ What I want to know is how the two of you met and how you started dating him because in to tell you the truth, I can’t believe that you’re willing to date someone or either talk to someone.” 

“It’s a long story, hyung. I’ll tell you some other time. Can we just go home now, I’m so tired today.” Jonghyun clings to his brother.

“How come can you cling to your brother easily, while it take you a long time to even hold my hand?” Minhyun said as he approached the two.

“He’s my brother.” Jonghyun replied, looking down on the floor. “I’m your boyfriend.” Minhyun said, making him blush.

“We just started dating recently and I don’t even know if you’re serious and you’re perfect I’m like this and and..” Jisung covered his brother’s mouth, looking at Minhyun.

“Minhyun-sshi, I hope you’re really serious with my brother. Though I think you are, since you introduced him confidently to the people here which means you kinda introduced him to the whole world already as your lover. He’s a nerd and timid person but I hope you can change him. He’s so precious to me and to my family so take care of him.” Jisung pushed his brother to Minhyun, “I’ll be leaving now my dear baby brother, I’ll be leaving you in the car of your boyfriend.” 

Jonghyun looked at his brother leave and when he’s not in sight anymore, he stare at the ground again. “Is the ground more interesting than me?” Minhyun hold his chin upwards, he’s now face to face to Minhyun.  
He stare at Minhyun’s face, noting that the guy is even more gorgeous than the last time he saw him. He looked down on his lips, remembering how it felt last time they kissed. Minhyun noticed how Jonghyun looked at him, leaned down to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. Jonghyun unintentionally whined because of it. 

Minhyun chuckled, “That’s for now. We’re at a public place even though I own this whole building. Do you want to go back home with me or do you want me to bring you back to your home?”

Jonghyun wanted to take the second option, but the latter is giving him a stare like he was wanted to be by his side. “I’ll go to your home but no sex…” He blushed after he said it.

The older guy gave him a big smile, “No promises…”

Jonghyun pouted, “Then I’ll go home on my own!” He walked away, but Minhyun pulled him in his hug. “Fine, grumpy. I’ll just wait for you to ask me for it then.” Jonghyun slapped Minhyun’s chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jonghyun is waiting for Minhyun at the sala of the older guy’s penthouse, completely engrossed with the game consoles Minhyun have. Minhyun sat beside him, putting down the tray of food and wine. “I didn’t kow you play games! You don’t look like that type.”

“I don’t, they’re just product of my company while the others are gift. You can have them if you want.” Minhyun pat his head like he’s a child.

Jonghyun gave him a cute pout, “I don’t have a big televison like you have.”

“Then play it here, you’re always welcome to come here.” 

He nodded, smiling at the thought of spending time with his boyfriend.

“W-why did you announced to others that I’m your boyfriend? Isn’t a bit to early for that?” He asked curiously.

Minhyun looked at him and smiled, “I told you I’m serious about you. I wanted you to trust me about that.”

“But…why me? I’m a complicated human being. There are far more people worthy of your attention but you’re stuck with someone like me.” 

Minhyun hold his hands, “I know we just met recently and everything is new to you. You’re perfect Kim Jonghyun and you don’t appreciate your beauty. I’m here to be your reminder that you are loved and worthy to be loved.”  
Jonghyun looked at Minhyun, seeing the sincerity of the older guy. He wanted to do his best for their relationship to work. He will make it work whatever it takes. He took the initiative and give Minhyun a quick peck on the lips, smiling. “Thank you, I’ll make sure to do my best to be a worthy boyfriend to the great Emperor Hwang.”

Minhyun chuckled, “And first step of that is taking a bath.”

“Right…” Jonghyun giggled as he head to the big bathroom of Minhyun, it reminds him of the first time he met Minhyun. He’s completely wasted that time regretting what he did, but look at him now he’s back here and taking a shower. 

He wore the extra bathrobe and wiped his wet hair, he was looking at his reflection when it suddenly changes. 

“You look happy.” JR said, smiling at him.

“Because I am.” Jonghyun replied, returning the smile.

“I’m glad…” JR look a bit sad after he said it.

“You don’t look that glad tho, do you want him?” Jonghyun inquire, JR after all is the one who initially know Minhyun.

“I want him for you. I want someone who can love and take care of you.” 

“Isn’t that your job?” Jonghyun frowned.

“It was never my job, Jonghyun. I’m still you and you need to accept your past which is me.” JR looked at him in determination.

“Let’s not talk about it, you know I hate it whenever you mention the word past.” Jonghyun looked away from his reflection.

“You can’t change the past Jonghyun, you just need to accept it. I know it will be hard, but you’re not alone now. Please accept me fully so we can be one again.” JR pleading voice can be heard in his head.

Jonghyun decided to look at him again, “We’re just starting our relationship for the fuck sake! It’s a not guarantee that he’ll stay with me once he knew about our past. It’s dark, and I don’t want to remember it.”

“You won’t know until you’re confident enough to tell it to him Jonghyun. Trust me he’s different from all the people who hurt us. I can feel how much he loves you. I can’t always be there for you now. You just need to start accepting it, please.” 

“You told me that you will protect me from the past! You told me that you will carry the burden for me. Why are you doing this to me now? WHY?!” Jonghyun suddenly threw the vase on the sink to his reflection. It broke the mirror, but his reflection is still staring at him. “I’m sorry Jonghyun, but you need to slowly accept everything…” JR said one last time as he left, leaving Jonghyun crying.

Minhyun rushed to his bathroom when he heard the commotion. He continuously knocked but it seems like Jonghyun can’t hear him. He can hear Jonghyun talking to himself while shouting and it alerted Minhyun, knowing the situation of Jonghyun’s personality. He took the extra keys from his cabinet, opening the bathroom. 

Jonghyun is on the floor, crying a lot. He looked at the mirror broken down into pieces. He checked first if his boyfriend got hurt, sighing in relief when he found that he’s okay. He helped him walk to his bedroom, letting Jonghyun sit on the bed. He knelt on the ground, holding Jonghyun’s hand comforting him. “What’s wrong, babe?” 

The younger guy looked at him with tears on his eyes, “JR..JR will leave me. JR said I need to accept him…JR…” 

Minhyun doesn’t know the whole story of Jonghyun and JR but he hugged his boyfriend, caressing his back. Jonghyun relaxes on his touch, he urged him to lie down on the bed. “Rest for now, don’t worry about anything.”

Jonghyun is still crying, feeling hopeless of the situation. He can’t remember his past, but he knows it is dark and he needs to accept it. JR has been there ever since, to protect him of the pain of the past. He doesn’t want to feel it, it scares him. 

Minhyun looked at his boyfriend, he started singing a ballad song hoping the younger guy will be able to sleep. It was proven effective as it only take a minute for Jonghyun to finally be able to sleep. He covered the latter with his blanket.

He’s determined to protect Jonghyun. It may seems like he’s rushing things but in his heart, he knows that he only want Jonghyun to be happy. He will make sure that the latter will open up to him. He wants to make Jonghyun change his view of things and he’ll be there every step of the way. He smiled lovingly as he watch Jonghyun sleep peacefully. 

“I will make sure that you will always smile, Jonghyun-ah…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took me a while to update this since I'm in a roller coaster emotion in the hospital :))  
> Actually this is just a random update, I'll start the real one next chapter. We will know about Jonghyun and JR's past *v*  
> Not beta as usualllll~ I beta it once I decided to re-read it XD
> 
> Let's be friends! My twitter is @2hyunbugifox. I usually rant for now, but will be active in fandom once I took a long break from hospital TAT yayyyyy~
> 
> BTW, been shipping Jonghyun to a lot a guys now. :)) I'll probably make oneshots of people I ship with him. I'm sorry Minhyun! XDD The two of you are still my top OTP!


End file.
